The bodyguard a Lion king Fanfic
by dark dragon of sorrows
Summary: A mysterious lion appears and saves Mufasa's family one night and is welcomed into the family to protect his son. This is my first fanfic so sorry if its dry and boring let me know through reply.
1. Chapter 1

The bodyguard

By

Dark Dragon of Sorrow

Chapter I

The Boy

Mufasa and his wife Sarabi woke to the sound of shattering glass on the first floor of their house. Mufasa instantly grabbed his robe while Sarabi wrapped herself in the blanket and looked at her husband in worry.

"Our son is in his room." She said stating the obvious.

Mufasa answered with a click of a gun that he pulled out of his side table. Not long after words the knob that lead to their room started to jiggle and Mufasa pointed the gun at the door and flipped the safety off. The door opened a little and a little cub was pushed in the room by an unknown feline.

"Dad" The cub said running to his parents and jumped in his father's arms.

"Oh Simba thank God. Wh… who pushed you in? Jeeves is that you?" Sarabi asked the shadow on the other side of the door.

"No, I'm just a friend." The shadow answered "Stay here and protect them." The shadow finished before closing the door.

Simba ran and jumped on his parent's bed hugging his mother as she just about smothered him by kissing and holding him close.

Not long after the door closed Mufasa heard a faint voice telling the intruders to leave only to be answered by gunshots. Worried about the stranger Mufasa opened the door and walked down the hall and to the stairs when he saw the first signs of fighting.

Mufasa continued down the stairs and looked at the corpse and found that this feline was sliced open by claws and teeth Mufasa looked down at the body and noticed that it was twitching still. What pulled his attention away from the corpse and towards the living room was a gurgling sound along with gunshots. Standing Mufasa walked to doorway and watched as the stranger drove his claws in its throat and ripped it out and watched as the intruder slowly bled out and fell to the floor.

The stranger looked at Mufasa with rage and blood lust. Mufasa looked at the stranger and noticed that his eyes shown a light shade of red. His breathing was hard and furious but slowly started to relax to a steady pace. The stranger looked at Mufasa and stood relaxed his stance and walked to him.

Mufasa raised his gun and pointed it at the stranger and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the stranger's shoulder as it hit an intruder that the stranger missed, the intruder flew back in the room he came from and hit the floor with a thud.

"I thought I told you to stay with your family." The stranger said as he turned and found himself looking down the barrel of the handgun.

Mufasa looked at the feline with a look that told him that he would kill him without a second thought. "Who are you and how did you get here." Mufasa asked pulling the hammer back to show that he meant business.

"My name is Tracker, and as too how I got in let's just say that my name gives me an answer to your answer."

"We'll see." Was all Mufasa said to me narrowing his eyes and motioned him to sit down, Tracker obeyed and sat down on a couch Mufasa also joined him and reached for the phone that was on the table beside the couch. He picked it up and dialed the cops.

After a few minutes of a conversation Mufasa hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Well the cops are on their way. So don't try anything." He said looking at him and putting the phone down.

We sat there for a few more moments before we heard footsteps coming from upstairs and we both look to see Sarabi and Simba coming down the stairs. Tracker looked at Mufasa and wanted to argue about the young cub too see such a horrific scene but Sarabi told Simba to stay upstairs before either of us could saw a thing. Sarabi walked to the tow males and looked around the living room and saw all of the carnage and held her hand to her mouth.

This brought a small smile to Tracker's face only to have it quickly vanish as Mufasa gave him a death glare. "Why did you help us? Why not just let them kill us."

Tracker looked at him and then looked away as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a snarling lion carved from bone. "It's my job." He said darkly tossing it to Mufasa's open hand.

He looked at it and lowered the gun. In the distance they heard the police sirens coming and Tracker stood and smiled at the two and held up his hands as if he gave up.

To be continued…

This is my first fanfic. Please give me plenty of criticisms no matter how bad they are. Thanks.

Your servant,

Dark Dragon of Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Tracker

As the sirens got nearer Tracker started to smile and waited for the police to get there. Soon the lights were flashing into the house and the sound of feet quickly making their way to the house Tracker looked at Mufasa and smiled as he let his hands down and ran to the front door.

"Police, freeze" Shouted a police officer as Tracker ran towards them. As he got closer he picked up the pace and grabbed the cop throwing himself over the cop's back and landed and started to run into the darkness. The cops raised their guns and let loose a few well aimed shots at the fleeing lion. Each one of the bullets hit their mark but the feline did not slow down or fall. The only sign that the cops have of them hitting him was bits of fur and splashes of blood left him. As they raised their guns to open fire again Mufasa came out.

"Don't shoot him he was the one who killed the burglars."

The cops looked at him and lowered their arms, and went inside the mansion to see the mess that was left for them.

When the cops stopped shooting Tracker continued to run in the dark towards the city, towards home.

When Tracker entered the city he slowed down as he entered a dark alley that he considered home and looked at the bullet wounds and noticed a stream of blood soaked fabric running down his chest. Tracker cursed himself for being so idiotic for trusting his luck, which always was short lived and always turned quickly to bad. Tracker sighs heavily as he realized that he will have to visit the only women he didn't want to see him like this.

After a long walk to the center of the city Tracker made it too a small hotel complex and went to the empty lobby and pressed the top button and waited for her to answer.

"Yes who is it?" A young women's voice said sleepily.

"It's me. I'll be up in a few minutes." Tracker said as he left the lobby and headed to the fire escape.

Making his way up the fire escape Tracker realized that he was bleeding even more and stared to feel faint. Halfway up the fire escape he was leaning lower with each step, not making it much farther he collapsed as a lovely women looked over the railing several stories up. She came around the corner at a dead run saying his name.

When Tracker woke he was looking into a pair of magnetic eyes which stared at him worriedly, with a groan he started to get off the bed he found himself in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Asked the women hitting him in the shoulder making him groan again as pain from his wounds ripped through his body.

"Nice to see you to, and I was protecting them." Tracker said covering his eyes from the sunlight that streamed through the open widow.

Standing Tracker staggered to the bathroom where he started to remove the bandages to examine his wounds.

"I have told you many times that you still need to heal." The female said stopping him and redoing what he undid and smacked him upside the head playfully.

"How long was I out this time?" Tracker asked only to received a stern look from the female as she left the bathroom.

"What are you keeping track now of how long you stay unconscious?" She asked angrily on the edge of tears.

Looking down and away from her he dropped the question and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No Carolyn, I just want to know how long you've had to stay away from work because of me."

Carolyn looked at him her eyes still shimmering in tears. "Just the night" She answered leading him to the kitchen where she fixed them some breakfast.

Just as they were about to start eating a knock came from the door and Carolyn got to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw outside of the apartment was a police officer.

"Mama this is the police please open the door or we will break it down." The cop said motioning the other's to get ready. "And tell him to not even try the fire escape we got that covered too."

The female looked at Tracker and he nodded for her to open the door. She did and they cam in guns at the ready.

End of Chapter

Please reply even if you don't like it I want to know what you all think would make it a better story.

Your servant,

Dark Dragon of Sorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

The Job

As the cops entered in the room more they found Tracker sitting back with a piece of meat in his mouth as he ate.

"Ah good morning officers. Come to take me in?" He asked then looked at the amount of officers that were there, "What took you so long to find me?"

One of the officers looked back and announced "Its him sir." Followed by the announcement Mufasa stepped in the apartment and made his way to the kitchen

"Tracker is it?" He asked the young lion who sat back and gestured for Mufasa to sit down.

"That it is. What would you like dear sir?" Tracker asked as he took a sip of strong coffee

"I would like your services, after last nights heroics I could use you to protect my family." Mufasa said as he sat down, "Or you could go to jail for trespassing on private property, three charges of murder, and evading the police."

Tracker nodded and thought it over a bit. "Well you gave me no other choice, of course I'll accept your offer." He said holding our his hand to close the agreement. Mufasa smiled and shook the hand and the cops lowered their guns and walked out.

The two lions stood up both smiling like old pals. "When do I start."

"Right now," Mufasa said leading the way out of the apartment and stopped at the doorway, "If that okay with you."

"Of course its okay. Just can we make a stop at my place?" Tracker asked scratching his head.

"Sure. Where do you live?" Mufasa asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not far from you actually." Tracker said a little embarrassed.

The two left the apartment complex and Tracker saw a dark limo waiting them with a zebra opening the door at the sight of Mufasa.

"Home sir?" He asked as the lions stepped in.

"No Equus, he'll tell us where to go today." Mufasa said gesturing to Tracker

"Of course sir." The zebra said closing the door behind the lions.

Inside the limo Tracker saw leather seats encircling a glass table with the rest of Mufasa's family. The Mrs. looked at Tracker with thanks in her eyes. The young cub was bouncing on a seat looking rather happy especially when his father sat down next to his wife. Tracker found a seat adjacent to the two parents and sat down.

"Where to?" Asked Equus from the drivers seat.

"1700 Riala Street." Tracker said almost sadly.

"On our way sir." Replied the zebra and he pulled the limo out into the street and headed to the address.

The drive took less that 20 minutes and the location left Mufasa and his family speechless. They pulled up on a dark mansion that stood proud and luxurious.

"We're here sir,"

"Thank you." Tracker said starting to leave then noticed the others expression. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes!" The cub said as he ran out of the door before the others could say anything.

"Well I guess that's settled." Tracker said with a smile.

He and the others stepped out and he walked up to the driver's door and knocked on the window.

The window rolled down to show patch of dark eyes. "If you'd like something to eat while we're in my servants will feed you just come in and ask for what you want." This statement left the zebra shocked as he slowly made his mind up and turned the limo off and stepped out.

"Thank you kindly sir." He said happily.

"So you live here?" Asked Mufasa's wife her arms wrapped around her husbands bent arm.

Tracker looked at the gloomy shaded house "No I don't live here but my servants do and they are paid without me being here."

By this time the cub was up at the door and knocked on it. The door swung open with a baboon looking down at the cub. Before he could say anything Tracker got his attention and told him to let them in.

"We might want to go in before he breaks something." Mufasa's wife said as she made her way to the door.

Before Tracker and Mufasa went to the door Mufasa stopped him and looked at him. "Last night has left us homeless unless we leave town and-"

"Say no more." Tracker interrupted him and gestured to his home. "This is always open as is my services to protect them."

And with that Mufasa and Tracker finally stepped into the house and into the open foyer.

It was decorated in black marble veined in white, this covered not only the floor but also the pillars that held up the second story stairs.

"Hey mom," Said the cub from the second story balcony peeking over the railing. "This place is big. Can we buy it?"

Both of the cub's parents scolded him and apologized about his question.

"Don't worry like I told Mufasa you are welcomed to live here. It's the least I could do after last night."

Mufasa's wife stepped forward and kissed Tracker on the cheek, "You have done more than what was needed when you dealt with them and gave us Simba."

Tracker blushed a little not sure how to react to the sign of kindness from another lioness. A married one at that.

"I just did what was needed to be done." Tracker said stepping away from the lioness, "Now if you excuse me Papio will show you around." The baboon stood up at the mention of his name and bowed elegantly.

"This way please."

Tracker watched as his employers and guests followed the baboon and went through the house. Tracker turned and headed towards his study for a moment of piece and quiet for a while before they came around.

As he entered the study Tracker looked at all of the weapons that lined the walls behind glass cases and within reach and ready for use. He walked up to his desk where a stuffed snake was coiled around his chair with its mouth open ready to devour any living thing that sat in it.

"You really need to change your sleeping pose." Tracker said to the snake as it flexed its mouth and smacked its lips.

"Well its not my fault that I'm never fed while your gone master." The snake started to uncoil itself from around the chair and lay on the floor in the sun. "That feels better."

Tracker looked down at it and then at his computer that booted up as he sat down. "Any other troubles in the world that I can solve." He asked as he unwrapped his bandages from under his shirt.

"...and this the study, young sir please don't rush unannounced." As Papio said this young Simba came running n and stopped as soon as he saw the room.


End file.
